


食色

by LAqiao



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAqiao/pseuds/LAqiao
Summary: 黑道AU
Relationships: 麟羽X蓝柚
Kudos: 5





	食色

晚间的空气还有点凉， 蓝柚伸手捏了捏自己有些冻僵了的手指，对面的人似乎还想再做最后一点的挣扎，但是只要一动，他身上的伤口就会被扯开，鲜血就会往下不停地滴落。

蓝柚显然是没有了什么耐心，扬了扬下巴就想让身边的人处理掉。对面的人似乎已经意识到了自己的命运，连忙艰难地张开嘴，顺带着身上的伤口又呜呜地流出鲜血。

蓝柚举起手，歪头看了一眼跪在地上的人：“你有什么要说的？我还是很爱听遗言的。”

“我......我知道麟羽轩的下落，他，他，饶我一命，我什么都说？”

蓝柚挑了挑眉毛，走到对面人的面前，对面人以为自己逃过了一劫，刚刚松了一口气，随即就觉得自己的下巴被狠狠的捏住了。

蓝柚看着对面人眼中的惊恐，轻轻笑了笑，顺手从一边掏出一把小刀塞进了人的嘴巴里。

“我什么时候说过......你可以用麟羽的事情威胁我了？”

“还敢和我谈条件？伶牙俐齿的，那这嘴巴和舌头看起来也不是很需要了。”

等蓝柚感觉到满意把刀从那人嘴里拔出来的时候，那人已经说不出来什么话了小刀落地发出清脆的声音。蓝柚抿了抿嘴巴，淡淡开口：“处理掉吧。”

蓝柚从废弃仓库出来的时候，天空已经有了一抹白色，低头看了看自己手上的血，竟然有一种不真实的感觉。

那辆熟悉的车就停在仓库附近，蓝柚有些疲惫地走到副驾驶门口，打开门坐了进去。

一诺看着慢吞吞蹭进来的蓝柚，递给了他一张湿纸巾。

蓝柚头也不抬地接过湿纸巾，简单擦掉了自己手上的血。一诺掐着时间开动了车，结果没开两下就被蓝柚下一秒说出来的话呛得差点没一车两命。

“徐必成......那人说他知道轩哥的下落。”

一诺狂喷。

这车是开不下去了，一诺找了个地方把车再次停好，然后歪头看着蓝柚：“你信吗？”

蓝柚低下头揉捏着自己的手指，左手中指上的戒指看上去有些扎眼：“我怎么知道，不过不都说轩哥死了吗？”

一诺叹了口气重新发动了车子：“好了好了你别想那些有的没的了，上面说你可以休息两天，我是送你回家——？”

蓝柚看着窗外的那一抹蓝色，懒洋洋地开口：“那就回家吧。”

反正去哪里都是无聊，没有他的地方都是无聊。

一诺一路上都在絮絮叨叨最近的乱七八糟的事情，听得蓝柚脑袋瓜疼，但是也无可奈何，他也知道，一诺是想转移他的注意力，只是他实在是没有办法再去想什么别的事情。

那个人总会避开两个人出任务的时间，只是为了在一个人回家的时候会有另外一个人等着他回家。

那个人总会在蓝柚回家的时候给他一个拥抱，蓝柚的体型要比那个人小一点，很多时候那人都会直接把他揽在怀里，蓝柚有时候还会抗议，说他和抱小孩一样。

只是现在再也没有那个人了。

蓝柚拖着疲惫的身躯回了家，而在他打开门的那一瞬间，他的疲惫瞬间一扫而光。

一诺总说蓝柚有时候太过于敏感了，但是蓝柚总是会说小心一点总没错。

就比如现在蓝柚发现门口他放着的东西有了细微的变化。

腰间的那把随身携带用来防身的刀此时此刻已经攥在了蓝柚手里，下一秒，一个人影直接冲向了蓝柚，蓝柚举起刀，刚准备反击，就感觉自己进入了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的怀抱。

小刀掉到地上发出了清脆的声音，蓝柚颤抖着手摸了摸人的头：“轩哥？”

麟羽整个人都挂在蓝柚身上，声音听上去是一种前所未有的疲惫。

“柚子哥......我好累。”

蓝柚搂住了麟羽，整个人的声音都在打颤：“你去哪里了......我等你等了好久......梦老师还说你死了......”蓝柚一边说一边在麟羽怀里抽抽搭搭，却在下一秒感觉到了自己手上好像又沾上了什么熟悉又陌生的东西。

“轩哥你还受伤了，你别抱了你给我看看！”

麟羽摇摇头松开了蓝柚，下一秒有些冰凉的手就探进了蓝柚的衣服里。蓝柚瞬间被弄得一个激灵，到底是睡了很久，两个人都清楚彼此的敏感处到底在哪，没摸两下蓝柚就哼哼唧唧地握住了麟羽的手。

“轩哥，轩哥等一下你还受着伤，先等、等一下......”

蓝柚话还没说完，麟羽就捏着蓝柚的下巴吻了上去，一时间蓝柚没调整好呼吸，等麟羽松开他的时候，蓝柚除了大口呼吸空气以外一时间什么都反应不过来了。

麟羽低着头舔上了蓝柚的脖子，模糊不清地开口：“就胳膊上的小伤，柚子哥我要想死你了，我等不及了......”

说完，麟羽也不等蓝柚再反驳什么，直接把手伸进蓝柚的裤子里，熟悉的触感一时间让两个人都发出一声沉重的叹息。蓝柚的身体敏感的要命，许是已经很久没有释放过，又或许对他的敏感处实在是熟悉的要命，麟羽握着蓝柚的欲望上下撸动了两下蓝柚直接就喘息一声泄在了麟羽手里。

蓝柚迷迷糊糊地倒在麟羽怀里，过了一会儿才抬起头，结果这一抬头不要紧，蓝柚直接看见麟羽举起沾满白浊的手放到了自己嘴边，然后舔了一下还顺带做了个吞咽的动作。

蓝柚瞬间觉得自己整个人都不好了。

反而麟羽笑的恶劣：“有点浓啊，我柚子哥在我不在的时候都不自己解决一下吗。”

蓝柚恼羞成怒：“阳轩你给我去死吧！”

怎么可能去死呢——麟羽抱着人就往床上带，给人调整好了地方，让人坐在自己身上，反而一脸悠闲地躺在床上。

“啊——胳膊好痛——柚子哥，你自己弄好不好——”

蓝柚气的牙痒痒。

这时候还能说不好吗。

只不过麟羽现在明显后悔了。

他趴在床上，看着蓝柚颤抖着手把纤细的手指往自己已经空虚许久的后穴送，却因为太久没有开拓而生疏得很，闹了半天只捅进去了一小节指节在穴口轻轻地抽插。顺便带出来一点细碎的呻吟。

麟羽看着难受，蓝柚更是因为自己的欲望得不到疏解而发出几声意味不明的抽泣。麟羽瞬间觉得头脑一热，拽着蓝柚的手顺着就把一根手指全都捅了进去。

“嗯！”蓝柚发出一声短暂的痛呼，随即身上的所有感官就被身体里的手指夺走，自己的手指在别人手里抽插自己的后穴实在太过于超过，不一会儿蓝柚就已经弯下了腰顺着麟羽的动作左右摇晃着乞求人给自己进一步的刺激。

麟羽看着蓝柚这个样子也不再忍耐，匆忙拽下自己的裤子直接就把自己的欲望捅了进去。

蓝柚回头也看不清人，只能感觉到麟羽掐着自己的腰毫无章法地运动着，一开始他还能咬着牙忍两下，到最后就只能捏着麟羽丢给他的枕头一边哭一边哼唧。

“你轻一点......你欺负我......”

麟羽被这句话搞得头昏脑热，心想着你不出声我可能就算了，现在就怪不得我了。

麟羽把人翻了个个，直接让人坐在了自己身上，虽然这样，麟羽也十分贴心的没有让蓝柚动弹分毫，反而是自己在下面一点一点地往上顶。

身体里的东西进到了一个前所未有的深度，蓝柚从一开始的吐槽‘受伤了都不老实’，到最后趴在麟羽身上哼哼唧唧说‘轩哥不行了轩哥你快点射吧我好难受啊。’

到最后麟羽射到人身体的时候，蓝柚整个大腿根都在打颤，稍微一碰就敏感的不行，前面除了一点稀薄的精水哆哆嗦嗦的什么也射不出来了。

麟羽悄悄地把已经在自己怀里睡过去的小家伙抱到卧室，因为自己胳膊的原因所以清理的格外漫长，洗完之后，麟羽想着把人再抱回去，结果还没动手，就被蓝柚拽住了胳膊。

麟羽瞬间吓得不敢动，过了一会儿才反应过来小家伙还在睡着。

“轩哥......别走。”

麟羽叹了口气抱住了人。

“不走了。”

一诺在基地的椅子上突然打了一个喷嚏。

旁边的6.6闻声回头：“你这是怎么了，突然感冒了，不是送柚子回家了吗？”

一诺突然想到了什么，一脸阴沉。

“我觉得是我的LY反射雷达出现了，他俩可能搞上了。”


End file.
